After The Play
by HuskyWolfHybrid
Summary: "I don't know." she had said. "Why don't you know!" he asked urgently. "Because we're in the middle of a war. I'm just a little confused." Then he kissed her. Now they're not talking and everything's awkward. What the hell is gonna happen now? (Rated M but no lemons. Just minor language)


**I'm HuskyWolfHybrid and I'm a major Kataang shipper! I'm sure you all remember the episode The Ember Island Players, where the Gaang went to a play about themselves that sucked? Remember the scene where Aang had gotten upset about what had happened on stage, Katara went to talk to him, and he kissed her? Well this is just after that, the Invasion Plan and The Day of Black Sun episodes do not exist. Hope you like the story!**

**...**

**Summary: "I don't know." she had said. "Why don't you know?!" he asked urgently. "Because we're in the middle of a war. I'm just a little confused." Then he kissed her. Now they're not talking and everything's awkward. What the hell is gonna happen now?**

**...**

**(Aang POV)**

The water floats through the air as I carefully bend it towards the waiting bucket that is sitting next to Appa. It's Bath Day for him. The water splashes into the bucket and I approach Appa.

"Alright, buddy." I say, picking up the large towel. Appa growls. "It's okay, Appa. It won't take long."

In a burst of air, I shoot myself up on his back, landing in his soft fur, and begin washing him.

"Aang!" Sokka comes out of the house, wielding his sword.

"Yeah, Sokka?" I call down.

"Do you know what's up with Katara?" he asks.

I swallow. Sokka doesn't know about me kissing Katara during the Invasion, and during the f-d up play about us. Damn those actors that made it seem like I was nothing but an immature kid that's like a little brother to the girl of my dreams rather than a lover. And Katara in love with Zuko! Zuko of all people! I know it was fake, but it pissed me off.

Sokka's still waiting for an answer. I pretend that I didn't pause and quickly say, "No, probably that time of the month."

"Maybe." he says a little abesntmindedly. "I know it's Toph's." His voice drops. "By the way, make sure you don't tell her who ate the last of her fire flakes."

I laugh. Toph is a disaster when she's going through that time. Katara and Suki weren't all that either, but neither of them try to toss boulders at you when you give them the slightest smart remark. "I won't, Sokka."

"I'm gonna go practice with my sword." Sokka then leaves toward the town nearby. He'd found a training center and is going there everyday to practice with his "space sword".

Another 45 minutes later, Appa is all clean. He shakes his pelt dry and big droplets of water splatter against the pavement. One hits Zuko across the face just as he starts out the door, Suki following behind. She bursts into a fit of giggles. I stifle a laugh as he growls and the water evaporates off his heated skin.

"Sorry, Zuko." I say, fixing my gaze on the huge cloud of fur that has replaced Appa.

"Suki says we're out of milk." he says, sighing.

"That fast?" I ask Suki.

She nods. "Toph." She doesn't need to say anymore. "Can we borrow Appa?"

"What for?" I say.

"There's this market all the way across town. They sell fresher food than the markets here." Zuko says.

_You're gonna be alone with Katara._ I think. "You can finally talk to her."

"What?" Suki says.

"Oh, uh," I clear my throat. "Yeah, you can borrow Appa."

"Thanks, Aang." Zuko says.

He and Suki climb on Appa. "Yip, yip!" Zuko says and they're gone.

"Let's get this over with." I mutter to myself and start for Katara's room.

**(Katara POV)**

_-"Aang, I don't know." I said._

_"Why don't you know?!" he asked a little urgently._

_Good question. "We're in the middle of a war. I'm just...confused."_

_Aang kissed me. God, his lips were firm but gentle. Urgent, yet patient. But I crashed back into reality. Unintentionally, I pushed him away harshly._

_"I just said I was confused!" I said._

_He looked so hurt. His face fell and he looked ready to cry. God damn it all! Way to go Katara! You just broke the kid's heart!_

_"I'm going inside." I said and rushed up the stairs.-_

I wipe my eyes. We didn't speak the entire way home, we made no conversation. I could see in his eyes he was hurt. Hurt by what happened on stage that wasn't even true, hurt by what I said, what I did.

"You certainly are the bestest friend in the world." I mutter to myself. "Way to-fucking-go."

There's a knock on my door and I groan. "Toph, I told you already! I didn't eat your fire flakes!"

"Well I'm not Toph, but if that helps you talk to me."

I sit up at his voice. Aang is standing in the doorway, watching me with hesitant eyes. "Can I come in?"

I nod slowly. "Sure."

He walks in and shuts the door behind him. It's silent for a few minutes.

"Aang-"

"Katara-"

We stop and laugh lightly.

"You first." he says.

"I'm sorry." I say.

Aang comes to sit beside me on my bed. The outside light shines against the arrow tattoo on his forehead. "Sorry for what?"

"For pushing you away the way I did." I say quietly. "I didn't mean to."

"It's okay, Katara." Aang says, looking down. "I shouldn't of kissed you like that. I just...I guess I thought it would help you make up your mind." He laughed softly.

I look down at my hands.

"Do you want to see something?" Aang asks.

"Sure." I say.

Aang lifts his hand and flicks it. A small fire rages up from his palm and forms a heart, then dissapates into thin air. I gape up at him and he smiles, his cheeks coloring.

"Zuko showed it to me." he says. "I-uh-asked him to."

"Oh, Aang." I say, laying my hand on his shoulder.

Without thinking, I placed my hand under his chin and made him face me. My lips connected with his. His arms snake around my waist and pull me close to him. I moan quietly as my fingers trace the contours of his back and along the outline of the still healing bruise where Azula had struck him down and nearly killed him forever. I had nearly lost him. Those feelings are swelling up within me now and I realize that if I'd lost him then, I didn't know what I'd do now.

Aang smiles and pulls back to look me in the eyes.

"So...does this mean you're sure now?" he asks.

I nod. "I couldn't be anymore sure."

Aang laughs and kisses me again.

...

**This was my first Avatar: The Last Airbender fanfiction, so I hope you guys liked it! I thought of it after watching The Ember Island Players again and started writing! I don't know if their will be anymore A:TLA stories from me for a while, this show being difficult for me to write about and iCarly being the best, but hopefully there will be! So, until next time, HuskyWolfHybrid is outta here!**


End file.
